What Happen
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: He really loved Ryota. He didn't plan on just sticking around for the sex, no matter how amazing it was. He loved Ryota for being Ryota even when he was whining, or being unreasonable. He loved him.
1. Chapter 1

**A story in which Kasamatsu gets caught and things spiral out of control.**

"You should come over to my place for the weekend." Kise declared.

"I have to ask my parents first." Kasamatsu said, pulling out his phone and texting his mom. He quickly revived a reply. "I can't she says that she wants me home as soon as possible."

"Did something happen?"

"No. My older brothers are home for the holiday break. She probably wants us to have like a family game night or something."

"I'll still see you over the weekend?" Kise asked.

"Yeah." Kasamatsu leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Ryota on his lips. "I'll see you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

~.~.~.~.~

When Kasamatsu got home the sun was just starting to set. He fished in his pocket getting out his key, but before he could put it in the lock, the door swung open. His older brothers were on the way out.

When they saw him they laughed and ruffled his hair. He only sighed being used to this kind of treatment. It came with the territory of being the youngest. Yet despite it all, he was still pretty sure he was the mature one.

Whatever, it was probably for the best he didn't stay at Kise's. He had a good amount of homework to get done, and a test to study for. That, and he should probably try and get some laundry done. Nothing smelt worse then old gym clothes.

"Hi mom." He said as he saw her sitting at the kitchen table. Oddly enough there was a shoe box on said table. He didn't pay it any mind and went to drink the last of the milk…

Was that _the shoe box?_

He turned around slowly, his blood running cold, yet somehow he was sweating. It was probably from his heightened heart rate, that he was now very much aware of because it was all he could hear.

"Sit down." She said calmly.

And great, his dad was hear too. While his fight or flight instincts were telling him to run, he sat down.

"Do you want to explain what this is?"

"A box?" He shrugged hoping that for some reason, what he thought was happening was't happening.

"What is this?" She pulled out the "girly" magazines and threw them on the table. The were wrinkled from being in the box for so long.

Yukio felt himself relax a bit. Though this was a pretty bad situation. It wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Why do you have these?!" Her voice was shrill.

"Why do you think?" He didn't mean to be a smart ass, but people keep porn around for one reason!

"You…"

"Sweet heart calm down." His dad stepped in. "He is at that age. It's healthy".

Oh God! Are they talking about his masturbation habits?

"So it's healthy to just keep pictures of nude girls around in his room. Is that what you're saying. You can't tell me that you think this is okay!"

"No, but it's to be expected."

"And this?" She dumped the content of the box out on the table. Condoms and lube fell everywhere. "Why do you even need this much?! This isn't healthy!"

"Damn!" His dad whistled. "They make these things flavored now?"

"You're not helping."

"Fine, fine. Yukio," His dad turned to him with a serious face. "It's prefecture normal for you to…take care of business."

It doesn't matter how you say it, it's still awkward and uncomfortable to be having this conversation

"And at this age, I know all you're thinking about is women, but you're not yet eighteen and technically it's illegal for you to even have these. Secondly I doubt that you need all of…those." He motioned towards the condom stack. "Even if you are using them outside of business. Sex is a really big thing for a couple, and it would really be pointless for you to bounce from girl to girl and come up with some disease at this young of an age, okay?"

"Okay."

"We're throwing out the magazines, you can keep the condoms."

"Alright."

His dad eyed him for a second. Kasamatsu kept his head down, eyes downcast to the table.

"Bring down your laptop." His dad decided.

Kasamatsu felt himself pale and that cold panic came back.

"It's the same as the magazines." He stood up as if about to complete the given task.

"Bring it down here, and log in."

He did as he was told sensing the on coming doom. He was dismissed after his dad started to go through his folders. Maybe he would forget to check the internet history.

Regardless he text Kise to let him know what was going on, and that he probably wouldn't see him until Monday with the way things were working out. He got a frowny face in return, with a kissy face, and wish of good luck, and an I love you.

Before he could text back he heard a scream from the kitchen. Two screams actually. They must have remembered to look through his internet history.

In short he was fucked.

"What is this!" His dad was red with anger by the time he got back.

He didn't answer the question. You could tell from looking what it was. And why was he so mad. He was all jokes just a minute ago nothing changed but…

Oh, he guessed that made a difference…

"Yukio." His mother had a gentle tone now. "Is there something you'd liked to tell us?

"No." He said. Because he didn't want to tell them. He had no plans for telling them to begin with. It wasn't that he was scared of out and out rejection, but he didn't care to see where his parents opinion on the matter fell either.

"You're grounded." His dad said, not caring to pull his mother in on the decision making. "Give me your phone."

Yukio sighed handing it over.

"Yukio." His mom was still trying to be gentle. "It's okay to be confused at this age. Is that why you had the magazines, you were trying to figure things out?"

The magazines were actually just so his parents wouldn't find out, but he nodded his head anyway.

"HE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" His dad's voice hit an octave that no one should. "Figuring things out my ass."

"Yelling won't fix anything." His mom said. "Let's just talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?! He's grounded!"

"Yukio hasn't said a word." Her tone was dangerous and made her husband pay attention to the boy in front of him.

"Fine, what so you have to say for yourself?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. There wasn't anything to say.

"Then go to your room."

It wasn't that Kasamatsu was passive, he jut really didn't have anything to say on the subject. Besides he didn't want to have to stay down stairs for the argument that was too come.

He wished he at least had his phone. He thought as he laid down on his bed. At least he would be able to text Kise, or call him. He sighed trying to go to sleep at least.

"You were perfectly fine a second ago." His mom's voice.

"Our son has been looking up pictures of men on the internet, and has a boy friend."

"Yes.

"Son, men, boy…You don't see anything wrong with that."

"He's gay. It's not like there is anything we can do about it."

"He's dating that, Kise kid."

"…He's a sweet boy. The point is, even he could scene that change and why."

"Good."

"He's your son!"

Kasamatsu tuned them out from there. He should start his homework. He put in his head phones so he could focus and started in on his calculus. He was changing songs when there was a knock on hos door.

"Come in." He sighed.

His mother came in, handing him the box and sitting down next to him.

"You can't keep the magazines." She said. "And you can only use your laptop in the living room. You are grounded, you can't have your phone back for a month. If you have to make calls you have to use the house phone."

"Okay."

"Don't worry about him." She rubbed his back as if he was a child. "He'll get over it eventually."

"I'm not worried."

"Okay." She hugged him regardless of what was said.

He went on to not exchange a single word with his dad the rest of the weekend.

~.~.~.~.~

It turns out that Kasamatsu really did need his phone. It was what he used to contact the team for reminders of practice and games. All it took was a text, and now he needed to make twenty to thirty phone calls.

The longest one was when he got to Kise. His family didn't know that was it, but they could guess. In the middle if everything he would smile and cradle the phone closer to his face. His sitting position changed to cross legged.

He just seemed happier.

"Okay, okay, just make sure to be there on time." He chuckled. He was currently in the family room making calls for were to meet to catch the bus for their next away game.

"I still have five more people to call, so I got to go….Fine, next time I'll call you last…Okay…Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too."

His mom shook her head. His brothers rolled their eyes, and his dad left the room.

"If he does come over you guys have to stay in the living room." His mother said after his month of punishment was up.

"Really?"

"Yes. I talked with your dad and he promised to behave if he comes over."

Kasamatsu nodded. It wasn't odd for Kise to be over. He was over a lot when they thought about it. He was just mostly in Yukio's room…with the door closed…and sometimes he would stay the night…to keep Yukio company when no one else was home….

The family tried not to think about it too much.

The point was that Kise's presence tended to brighten Yukio's mood.

"He's like a love sick teenage girl." His father had snorted more than once.

Kasamatsu learned not to pay it any mind. Besides, he had to focus on keeping himself together. His body needed Kise at this point, but there was no place private, and from the heated looks Ryota was giving him he felt it too.

Next time he would just go to Kise's, or better yet, summer training was coming up and he'd been put in charge of rooms and such. He smirked.

He liked being away from prying eyes when he was with Kise. He liked being able to close the door and not worry that his family would hear them when they were talking. He wanted to let Ryota embrace him in the most intimate of ways.

He knew that the condom stash was kind of larger, but he wasn't sure why his family was convinced that all he wanted to do was have sex with Ryota. The jokes that had been made about the fact that he might bottom had been ridiculous. They were all made by his brothers, but it was the point of the matter.

He really loved Ryota. He didn't plan on just sticking around for the sex, no matter how amazing it was. He loved Ryota for being Ryota even when he was whining, or being unreasonable. He loved him.

He still chose him despite the fact that his dad glared at him from time to time, and that even though it had been over a year he had still yet to say a word to him. He tried not to let it bother him too much.

The few times he did cry over it, Ryota was there.

**hope you enjoyed this one**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of the GoM make an appearance in this one.**

**Enjoy**

Kasamatsu was finishing cleaning up the apartment. Not that it needed it or anything. He was merely putting things back in their place. Things weren't nearly as messy whenever Kise was off for a photo shoot.

For some reason his manager had picked France as the location. He was supposed to be back yesterday but his second flight was cancelled, so while he was still in Japan he was just a few towns over. There had been too much snow for either of them to think about trying to meet the other.

Dinner was already made. Kise always appreciated a home cooked meal when he got home. Not to say that Kasamatsu;s cooking was the best, but Ryota always swooned when he made him something.

"I'm home." Kise called taking his shoes off in the entry way and dropping his bags there was well.

"Welcome home." Kasamatsu greeted him with a kiss. "How'd it go."

"It was a nightmare." Kise sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, Kasmatsu followed behind him after putting Kise's shoes back in the proper space. He never put them away properly.

I had to redo two of the shoots because people didn't notice when their cameras died. My fangirls broke into the studio and had to be restrained, so we had to change shooting locations. Then the whole thing with the flights." He sighed. It had been a long month. "I'm just glad to be home."

Kasamatsu smiled hugging him from behind.

"I'm glad you're home too." He paused. "How are you a model and yet you always have your collar crooked?" Yukio sighed as he commenced to fixing it. He froze.

"Ryota."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you…have a hicky on the back of your neck."

"What?"

"Why the fuck, do you have, a God damn hicky, on the back of your fucking neck, when we haven't seen each other for a month."

Kise moved away and turned around to face him. There was an obvious panic in his eye as put distance between them. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if he was going to say something, but he couldn't.

"Who?" Kasamatsu was calm. Way too calm.

"There were no more rooms in the hotel I was supposed to stay at, and Aomine's place was really close by so he said I could stay, and one thing lead to another and…"

Kise jumped back when the kitchen table was flipped over.

"The fuck!" Kasamatsu's voice pitched.

"I'm sorry." Kise pleaded.

"You're sorry?"

"Yukio."

"Don't talk to me. Just get the fuck out."

"I swear it was a one time thing." Kise seemed to decide to take the risk of crossing the space in between them.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

The next thing Kise knew he was dodging plates.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT IT WAS OKAY!"

"I'm not defending myself."

"After everything you just…" Things stopped flying and the sound of the wall cracking under the force of fist was heard. "We've been together for years, years."

"I know."

"I haven't talked to my dad in years because of this, because I chose to be with you, and you just…"

"Yukio…"

"Get out." He repeated.

"This is my apartment. You moved in with me remember."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

~.~.~.~.~  
Kise decided not to test the limits of Kasamatsu's anger and leave. Luckily his bags were still by the door. But it wasn't until he got outside that the realized he forgot his shoes and would have to go back up to get them.

He sighed. They should be right at the entrance. If he just grabbed them and left he would be fine. Oddly enough the apartment was pretty quiet. He expected Yukio to still be rampaging through the house.

He easily spotted his shoes sitting in the proper space. Since he was here he decided to tip toe into the bathroom to get his toothbrush. The table was still flipped over and food was all over the floor. That was when he took notice of the small sobs coming from their once shared room.

He knew better than to go in there. For Yukio sorrow and rage went hand in hand.

Still, it broke his heart all the same. He promised that after he saw the way Yukio broke down when his dad out and out rejected him, that he would never do the same thing. He promised that as long as he was with him, that he would never cry again.

He turned away from the door. He fucked up and there was nothing he could do about it.

~.~.~.~.~  
"He didn't kill you?" Takao was surprised.

Kise was currently residing at Akash's place. Aomine's was out of the question, just in case Kasamatsu forgave him. And no one else had enough room at their place. Anyways, Akashi had offered him a room at his estate until he got back on his feet.

In the mean time Kise called Midorima to meet up with him for lunch, and Midorima brought Takao.

"He really struck me as the kind who would kill."

"He tried to take my head off with a plate if that what you mean." Kise sighed. "I fucked up."

"You did." Midorima agreed. "Get over it. It's your own fault and there's really nothing you can do. Why Aomine of all people?"

"I don't know, things just…"

"I asked why not how." Midorima said taking a sip of his tea.

"I thought Aomine and Kagami were still together?" Takao asked.

"No, Kagami left him weeks ago." Midorima explained. "I'm not sure on all the details."

Kise paused realizing that it was highly probable that he was just being used as a replacement. He lost Yukio over that. He should of just said no. He wasn't even sure why he…

"How have you been since." Midorima asked lookoing at Kise's black eye.

"Oh this? I ran into Yukio's brothers, then Kobori and Moriyama."

"Damn." Takao whistled.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I don't think he's ever coming back."

"I wouldn't." Takao said. "Especially with Aomine being a close friend of yours."

"Midorima?" Kise pleaded.

"I agree with Takao. Though I do partly blame myself. The day you landed was supposed to be a great day for Gemini's as long as they stayed away from temptation. I meant to tell you and bring you your lucky item, but there was to much snow and we lost power in our area."

Kise couldn't help but smiled.

"Thanks."

"How's Akashi?" Midorima asked out of no where.

~.~.~.~.~

"You okay." Akashi asked seeing Kise sulking on the couch. "I thought that you went out to cheer yourself up."

"I was fine, until I realized that coming home, wasn't coming home." Kise sighed. "Have you ever done anything like this?"

"You mean cheat or sleep around?" Akashi sat down next to him. "Neither. I actually haven't ever been in a relationship before."

Kise looked at him funny.

"Never mind. I guess you wouldn't get it."

"I have had my heart broken a few times before." Akashi admitted smiling sadly. "But I don't mind sitting around and waiting for the right person."

Kise blinked.

"The Yukio thing didn't work out, but you still have a life to live."

"I really thought he was the one."

"And he might have been, but it doesn't mean you can't care for others just as strongly. Even if it's not in the same way, friendship is just as important as romantic relationships."

Kise gave him an odd look. "Midorima asked how you were doing. Don't you guys still play shougi?"

"We haven't spoken in awhile." Akashi admitted. "Now, how has apartment hunting been going. Not that I mind your company, but you'll feel better once you get your own routine."

Kise wasn't going to admit that he was hoping Kasamatsu would change his mind and let him come back. He felt it would be a waste of money to go any where else.

However not to much longer afterwards he recived a long a waited text from Yukio.

_I cleaned up. The apartment is all yours. I truly do wish you the best._

And that would be the last that he ever heard from him.

**Don't kill me. Sorry I was going to be happy but then…Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear this is the last one.**

**There's a little bit of everything inside so Enjoy ^^**

Kise couldn't even be mad at the way things had transpired. He knew better. He should of known better. He could have said no, and put a stop to everything, but he hadn't.

Aomine having a spare room and happening to bump into him at the end of his shift seemed like a God send. Daiki even got him a hot chocolate on the way in, helped him with his bags.

"Your place is oddly clean. Does Momoi come over and do this for you?" Kise had found it easy to joke with him again. It wasn't to say they had a falling out before hand, but they hadn't seen each other in a while, and it was nice to be able to fall back into the way things used to be.

Then Aomine was sitting close to him, and a hand was resting on his thigh, and he was kissing his neck and asking him to come to bed with him.

For a brief second he felt those feelings from middle school flooding back to him. Those feeling of when they first met, and his infatuation with the other man. And that moment was enough of a weakness for him to find himself in bed with him, and Daiki inside of him, something that not even Yukio had never done in the years of their partnership.

Not to say that Kasamatsu was inadequate in that department but, it's just yet to happen in the past five years.

By the time it was all said and done, he regretted it. He had not doubt that while that was taking place that Kasamatsu had put the house together just so, even cooked his favorite meal for when he got home. He was waiting for him.

"There's a hicky on the back of your neck." Aomine had teased as he left. Kise glared fixing his collar the best he could. How was he going to get through the next few weeks. He knew his back was probably covered, and that Yukio was oddly intimate after they've been separated for a while.

Maybe he could say he was tired and play it off.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home." And Yukio was almost automatically in his arms hugging him. Kise wanted to cry when he smiled and kissed him. The guilt was eating at him. He really did love Yukio. He never doubt that. What he questioned was if he settled with Yukio because he couldn't have what he wanted. Don't get him wrong the past years had been great, but the though had always lingered in the back of his mind.

He put that aside. He heard Kasamatsu putting his shoes in the right spot, and his mind was screaming for him to turn around, not to let him stay behind him where he would see, but he deserved to know.

"Ryota…"

The argument had been so catastrophic. Kasamatsu blew throwing things, yelling unable to control his anger and hurt.

"I haven't talked to my dad in years behind this, because I chose to be with you, and you just…"

Kise wasn't able to say much. Yukio had made the biggest sacrifices in this relationship. He deserved someone better. Someone who truly wanted him, someone who wouldn't make him cry the way he had.

Once Kise knew Kasamatsu was never coming back he decided to see if he could salvage anything with Aomine. The other man had shown interest right. Maybe he there was something there and Midorima did say that Kagami broke up with him before all this.

~.~.~.~.~

Yukio didn't break down until the door was closed. The first thing he did was grab his old backpack and start packing. He was enraged. He couldn't think straight.

He grabbed pants, shirt, shoes, underwear, and in his rush a small box fell from the draw. He picked it up slowly remembering what it was.

Oh yeah, he was going to propose to Ryota today. He let out a cry throwing it across the room not caring that the box broke. He collapsed on the bed weeping, crying.

Kasamatsu couldn't even go home after everything. He knew his mother would be more than willing to let him stay the few weeks it would take to find a suitable apartment, but he didn't want to deal with his father. He could already picture the smirk of triumph and the snarky remarks.

He settled for Moriyama's couch. His friend had been more than willing to let him stay before he explained everything, and became even more adamant about it once he told him the whole story.

"Take your time."

"Thank." Yukio sniffled. "Why would he do that? I don't get it, everything seemed fine and then…"

"He's an idiot that's why." Moriyama had said.

Kasamatsu found himself crying whenever he thought about it. He loved Ryota, still loved Ryota. It wasn't like he was cold or cruel or anything that would make him want to leave him. Right?

And he'd given up his most important family tie to be with him. It would have been so easy to break up with him, tell his family it was a phase. His dad was desperate enough at the time that he would of believed it. He and his dad had been close to each other at that point. He looked up to him, and his dad was proud of his accomplishments and the man that he'd grown up to be.

It was about a week until he finally was able to pull himself together. He couldn't harp on this the rest of his life. If things didn't work out, then things didn't work out. He wished Kise the best and kept moved on.

"Steady progress, rapid advances." He kept telling himself.

~.~.~.~.~  
Moriyama made sure not to let Kasamatsu know when he and Kobori went out and beat the shit out of Kise. They'd warned him in high school what would happen, and the little bastard thought they were joking.

He wondered if he finally realized the seriousness of the situation when they approached him, or when they cornered him in the ally way? It was besides the point. Kasamatsu crying was something that Moriyama was used to seeing way too often. Most of the time the situation was out of his hands, but he was glad this time he could at least feel like he was doing something.

By the time he got home from his crusade, Kasmatsu was asleep on the couch again. He'd been going through bouts of sleeping and crying.

Moriyama could only sigh. He backed off of Kasamatsu when he saw what was going on with Kise. Honestly he'd been happy with Kasamatsu being happy, and while the idea of what could happen between them with Yukio now being single did pop into his head, but he knew better.

Yukio was still upset and getting over this. He didn't need the friend he's chosen as a life line to suddenly make advances on him. He needed a friend right now, and Moiryama was content with being the shoulder he chose to lean on.

~.~.~.~.~

When Kagami had first left, Aomine had rolled his eyes and told himself that the other man was over reacting. It had only been a joke he didn't even really see a reason for him to be mad.

Momoi had come around. Kagami must of told here what happen. But she didn't make it over until after Kise left. Aomine smirked at the thought of the other night. Kise had been a pretty good lay. Not better than Kagami, but he could tell the other man was most likely not coming back so it was time to explore his options.

The one thing he learned was that, just because Kise was a "pretty boy" didn't mean he was feminine in any since of the word. If anything he was disappointed in…forget it. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Anyone would be upset." Momoi said. She brought takeout with her instead of trying to cook. "You can't claim to love him and then compare him to…"

"All I said was that his pecks were kind of like boobs! That's all!" Aomine tried to defend himself.

"It's not the first time you've compared him to a women Let's not forget all you porno magazines filled with women, and the fact that you claim to be bi." Momoi said calmly. "Just think about it."

"I don't get it."

"It sounds like you're just fooling around with him. You said you wanted a serious relationship with him, then he should be your only. If he's uncomfortable with your porn then find some sort of a compromise, and stop calling him a women. It makes him think you want to be with one instead of him."

"The last thing I want is a…" He paused not going to finish that phrase.

"Then stop lying to yourself." Momoi smiled softly. "Just tell him."

"Yeah."

~.~.~.~.~

"I don't like women." Was the first thing he said when he bumped into Kagami again. He didn't hesitate even with Himuro glaring at him.

"I've never have I just…"

It was odd how Kagami seemed to always understand what he was trying to say, because he took Aomine's hand in his and said it was okay. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other in almost two months while Daiki had been trying to build of the courage.

But Kagami kissed him as if he never left, as if they never fought with each other.

**So just assume that Kagami was staying with Himuro. This is the last one I swear.**

**Guys I wrote Aokise, now I feel all dirty. Seriously…**

**Okay, thanks for sticking around for all three parts. I'll try to write something happy to make up for it.**


End file.
